worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Lone Scout A
Background The Lone Scout-A was a scout vessel which used technology similar to the TIE series starships, especially the TIE/sr starfighter. Produced by Republic Sienar Systems, it was later manufactured by Sienar Fleet Systems and its civilian subsidiary Sienar Ships. The Lone Scout-A served as an exploration vessel for the Galactic Empire and the New Republic, as well as civilian scouts. A civilian variant of the TIE/sr starfighter, the Scout-A was designed to be operated by a crew of one, but could carry three passengers, and carried enough consumables for a full year of operation. It had space to carry 150 metric tons of cargo in its 60 cubic meter hold. It was equipped with a Class 3 hyperdrive (with a Class 15 backup hyperdrive), shields and a single laser cannon for defense, a high-quality sensor array with a lower sensitivity than the military TIE/sr. It was one of the first ships to use the revolutionary Twin Ion Engine design, with a cockpit and sublight engines strongly foreshadowing later Sienar craft. Many of the basic technologies used were identical to those used in the TIE starfighter line. However, its large passenger and cargo compartment made it much larger than those later starfighter designs, stretching it out to a length of 24 meters. Also unlike those craft, the Lone Scout-A was made available to, and widely used by, the civilian market. Ship Type: Scout Ship Class: Lone Scout A Crew: 1 + 3 passengers MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull 1000 Cockpit 250 Solar Panels 400 Solar Panel Crossmembers 600 Main Engines 500 Landing Struts 150 Shields 250 per side Armour - Ignores attacks that do 30md points of damage or less. Anything more than 30md applies all damage done. Speed Flying - Mach 10 in space, mach 5 in atmosphere with shields on, 850kph in atmosphere with shields off Range- 1 year before needing replenishment Hyperdirve - 200 ly per hour, 26 ly per hour on back up system Statistics Length - 24m Cargo - 150 tons Cost - 125 000 new, 30 000 used Weapons Weapon - Laser Cannon Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 50km space, 2.5km atmosphere Damage - 4d6x10 Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - na SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 20 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 60 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 year if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 75 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 5 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG R&E (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)